Grateful Gifts
by snchills
Summary: Dean almost didn’t live to see his 14th birthday. Hurt Dean with John and Sammy angst inside.
1. Chapter 1

Dean almost didn't live to see his 14th birthday.

John had spent the month prior roaming the country dragging the boys from one hunt after another. Two weeks after Christmas found them up in Blue Earth, Minnesota at Pastor Jim's who became rather annoyed with John for allowing the holiday to once again go unobserved. Looking over the boys he quickly noticed how they had grown in the few months since he had seen them last. Dean's jeans were at least 2 inches too small for him as well as Sammy's, but Jim doubted that John had even noticed his boys were growing up, seeing how he was so wrapped up in his latest research. Sammy didn't even have an adequate winter coat for the cold Minnesota winter they were currently enduring. It was time to take matters into his own hands.

Jim knew John wasn't neglecting his sons on purpose he just had other priorities. He also knew John was strapped for cash most of the time and even if he had noticed his sons had outgrown their clothes he wasn't exactly in the position to buy replacements. This being said, Jim knew there was no way in hell John was going to accept charity to get them. Jim had to play it smart. He took the opportunity to take the boys shopping one afternoon while John was deeply involved with researching his new hunt. Of course he did not tell John what he was up to. He made up a story about needing the boys to help dig out the homes of some of his elderly parishioners and John just gave the trio a wave and sent them off.

A few hours later, Jim and the boys came back with bags of clothes from the local Walmart. Sammy excitedly wearing his new coat and Dean happily wearing the new pair of boots Jim had gotten him. John gave Jim a puzzling look and then an angry one when he realized what his old friend had done.

"No way Jim, no way I'm accepting all this stuff from you. You're just gonna have to take it all back." John angrily announce as he watched the boys pull their new clothes from the various blue bags. Dean and Sammy quickly gave each other worried glances and stopped taking their new things out of the bags. They knew it was going to become a battle of wills between their father and Pastor Jim as to whether or not they got to keep their new things. Jim gave the boys a quick reassuring smile and walked over to where their father was standing.

"I'm not taking anything back John and that's it, end of story. Consider them late Christmas presents. You know Christmas, the holiday most people celebrate that happened to be 2 weeks ago or did you forget again." Jim shot John a stern look as he talked. When John started to protest again Jim simply raised his hand and stopped him. "You're not going to win this battle John Winchester. Your boys are growing up and they needed new clothes. I happened to have some cash given to me by my parishioners for the holiday and I decided to spend that money on the boys. MY choice, my decision, and I'm not taking anything back."

Both Dean and Sam held their breaths as the seconds ticked by, waiting to see if their father would back down. John looked over at the two of them and reluctantly nodded his head.

"Jim I don't know how I'm gonna repay you." John said solemnly realizing the gravity of what Jim had done. Jim leaned in and gave his old friend a smile.

"Johnny boy you don't repay Christmas presents."

"Christmas presents eh?" John looked at his sons once again pulling out their new clothes.

"Merry Christmas John." Jim said as he gave John a friendly nudge.

"Thanks Jim." John said as he nudged him back.

"You're welcome."

Another storm blew in from Canada and even John was grateful they weren't on the road or trapped in some cheap motel for the duration. Jim's library was a wealth of information and both John and Sam spent time surrounded by its books. Though Sam was only 9 he wrestled with books that would have stopped older readers in their tracks and managed to make sense of them. Even John was impressed when Jim handed Sam a book in Latin and Sammy read it like it was nothing. Dean on the other hand preferred to spend time with Jim in his armory checking out the various weapons that the good Pastor kept hidden from his brethren. Oh if his parishioners only knew. It probably was a good thing they didn't.

John was pleased to see the boys taking a greater interest in hunting. Time seemed to stand still the first few days of their visit as snow drifts measured in feet wafted across Blue Earth keeping them inside. By the sixth day the boys were beginning to get cabin fever. John and Jim tried their best to keep the boys occupied but eventually they drove the two older men to desperate measures. Finally granted with a few hours of calm weather John gratefully allowed Dean and Sam sometime outside to explore the woods around Pastor Jim's property.

The boys marveled at the tall piles of snow churned by the wind and took turns rolling down their steep inclines. They hurled snow balls at each other and slam each other into various snow drifts never realizing the danger that was only a few yards away.

A small creek ran past the Pastor's property and its waters were frozen solid by the weeks of sub zero weather. Mostly covered by snow, Dean and Sam had no idea that at the bottom of the large pile of snow they were about to climb the ice was 10 inches thick. They continued to yell and throw snow balls at each other, as Dean got to the top of the pile first. Tossing one last snowball at his brother he hurled himself headfirst down the drift, somersaulting at least twice before hitting the bottom with a thud. At first Sam thought Dean was playing a trick on him. He raced down the pile to his brother assuming Dean would just leap up and shove him into the snow bank and they would go back to chasing each other around again. As he looked down at his brother Sam could see red seeping out from under Dean's head and he suddenly became very frightened.

"Dean…" Sam asked hesitantly looking intently at his brother's face against the frozen surface. When he didn't answer Sam reached down to shake his brother's shoulder but Dean continued to lay there unresponsive.

"C'mon Dean quit fooling around." The 9 year old said with a shaky voice. He looked around realizing just how far they were from the rectory. So lost in their play they never realized what direction they were taking and now Sam found himself lost and starting to panic. He knew he couldn't wake his brother and he sure wasn't going to be able to carry him even if he could find his way back. He looked at his watch and saw they'd been gone for at least two hours. In another hour the sun would begin to set and he had to come up with some plan and quickly if he was going to help his brother. He tried to wake Dean again and felt his heart sink when the older boy stayed silent.

"Dean please, I don't know how to get back." He said pleading with his brother to wake up. He rolled Dean onto his back and quickly saw the blood oozing from his head wound. Tears welled up in his eyes as he shook Dean and got no response. He looked around again and saw the foot prints in the snow from where they had been chasing each other around. Standing up he knew he had to try to follow those foot prints back if he was going to be able to get back to the rectory and get help. Thankfully the wind had stopped blowing hours before and the footprints were still fairly visible. He took off his scarf and wrapped Dean's face and head with it hoping it would give him some further protection from the weather. Reluctantly he left Dean laying unconscious in the snow and set out back to the rectory.

Meanwhile John was starting to look out the window watching off in the distance for his sons to reappear. Looking at his watch he realized how long they'd been gone but knew his boys would see how late it was getting and start heading back. Seeing John looking out the window, Jim came up behind him and looked out the window as well.

"They're still not back eh?" Jim asked not ready to be alarmed yet but concerned enough to realize two young boys in the cold couldn't last much longer outside, especially after dark.

"I'm gonna give them another 15 minutes and then I'm gonna go out looking for them." John said looking off in the direction he had seen the boys disappear in.

"I'll heat up some soup and hot chocolate. I'm sure the boys will want something hot after all that playing in the snow." Jim said, trying to distract his friends worry. Knowing the boys as well as he did he knew it was only a matter of time before they came traipsing back with tales of snowballs wins and defeats at the hands of each other.

John moved away from the window a few minutes later. Pulling on his boots and grabbing his coat he took one last look out the window only to be shocked by the small form of his youngest son trudging through the snow towards them… alone. Racing out the door much to Jim's surprise, John ran to Sam, fear griping him at the sight of his son without his older brother.

"Sammy!" John called out as he struggled to run through the snow. Finally reaching Sam he bent down to the younger boy's height and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Sammy where's Dean?"

"Dadddd we were justtt playing, I swear, weeeee weren't doingggg anything wrrrrong." Sam stammered out his little body starting to shiver with the combination of fear and the growing cold.

"Sammy I'm not mad, tell me where Dean is." John asked with growing concern. At the sight of John racing out the door Jim had grabbed his coat as well and was coming up behind him.

"Heeee rolled downnn this bigggg pile of snow daddy, anddd he hit his headddd on some ice. I couldn't get him tooo wakeeee up daddy. I trrrried, I really tried." Sam stuttered.

"Where Sammy, where?" John asked knowing they only had a few more minutes to find Dean and it was quickly getting darker and colder. Sam looked back from where he had just come from and pointed.

"Tttthat way dadddddy."

John looked at Jim standing next to him for confirmation that there was some frozen water source nearby. At first Jim was at a loss to recall any place nearby when he suddenly remembered the creek that ran past his property.

"John's there's a little creek that runs at the back of the property 'bout a quarter mile away. Its steep banks would have been perfect for the boys to go rolling down." Jim moved behind Sam and gave him some shelter from the wind that had suddenly begun to pick up.

"I'm gonna after Dean will you take Sammy back to the rectory?" John asked already knowing his friend would do every thing he could to care for Sam.

"I'll call 911 John. If he is hurt we'll need to get him to the hospital right away." Jim said knowing how John felt about taking the boys to the hospital. John nodded in agreement knowing Jim spoke the truth. Dean could be dead for all he knew and if he was still alive he had to be unconscious and hypothermic. It was a deadly combination. For an instant all John's fears reflected in his eyes and Jim saw how troubled his friend was.

"You're gonna find him John. Just go and I'll get Sammy here back inside and warmed up." he grabbed Sammy up into his arms and gave John an encouraging smile. John's eyes narrowed but he took the kind gesture smiling back.

"I can't lose him Jim." He said with a worried tone.

"You won't." Jim answered back. "Go find your son."

John nodded, turned, and started running through the steep snow following the boy's footprints. It seemed to take forever as he followed up and down the various piles the boys had played on. Suddenly he realized he was near the creek when he almost ran off the bank of it. Looking down he saw Dean's still body lying in the snow. He jumped down the embankment and up to his oldest son. Holding his ear up to Dean's mouth he breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Dean's shallow breathing. He struggled but managed to get Dean up into his arms. Finding a shallower side of the creek he climbed up and for the next half hour he struggle to get Dean back to Jim's.

Several times he almost fell over in the steep snow and dropped his son. John clutched him tighter and looking ahead he could see the rotating lights from the local ambulance parked in the rectory's driveway and the two paramedics who ran towards him. Exhausted, he reluctantly let go of Dean as the first paramedic slid a back board on the snow and John laid Dean on top of it. He could hear their voices shouting at each other and at him but at the moment he was too cold and frightened to make sense of it all. The three of them quickly trudged through the snow to the waiting ambulance and got Dean loaded into its warmth.

John stood outside as the two paramedics began quickly working on Dean. The adrenaline rush he had had suddenly began to quickly fade as he watched them put Dean on warmed oxygen while covering him with a heat generating blanket. He felt hands on his arms and looked to see Jim standing behind him pulling him away towards the idling Impala. Minutes later the ambulance raced to the nearby hospital with Jim driving the Impala like a bat out of hell behind it. Jim turned up the heat when he saw Sam shivering next to John in the front seat. The younger boy now quiet as he kept his eyes on the speeding ambulance ahead of them. Numb and exhausted John could only watch as well, visions of his son lying in the cold snow filled his head. He inwardly cursed himself for his lapse in judgment in allowing the boys to leave the house under such cold conditions. He willed his oldest son to be okay.

An eternity later the ambulance pulled up to the ER doors and the paramedics raced Dean inside. Sliding into a spot nearby Jim parked the Impala and watched as John leaped out and ran in the sliding doors. Sam started to follow his father but Jim came around and took him by the hand, stopping him. Leaning down he looked into the eyes of the frightened child.

"You're brother is going to be fine Sammy, I promise." Jim said in a reassuring voice.

"He wasn't moving Pastor Jim. What if…." Sammy fearfully started to question the older man but stopped when he felt Jim pull him close.

"That's not going to happen Sammy, I've got it on good authority that you're brother is going to be okay." Jim said pointing up to the sky. Sammy nodded trusting the word of his father's friend. "Now let's go inside and see how your brother is doing."

"Okay" Sammy answered in his still frightened voice.

Inside they would find John intently watching the doctors and nurses work on Dean. Jim pulled Sam away when he started to cry at the sight of Dean in the ER. Together they would spend the next hour in the waiting room until John found them with news on Dean's condition.

Tbc

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's notes: I took a little liberty regarding the area around Pastor Jim's rectory. I've never been to Blue Earth and so have no real idea what the terrain is like but I suspect it is a rural area. Growing up outside of Buffalo I've had plenty of childhood experiences with sliding down snow banks as well as unfortunately, whacking my head a few times on the frozen pond we used for skating. The good news is I was never injured as severely as Dean was…I just saw lots of stars. Serves me right for trying to skate while the neighborhood boys were playing ice hockey. Thanks for reading and please leave a review in the box next to the door. Hot Cocoa for all that do.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I was hoping to get this up sooner but a job schedule change and a vicious winter storm conspired to keep me from spending my time writing. I hope you are still with me. Hot chocolate is still available for those who leave a review. Thanks for reading.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

One hour… a mere sixty minutes. Sixty minutes Sam sat glued to Pastor Jim's side looking straight ahead to the hallway he knew that lead to his brother. Sixty minutes spent waiting for his father to reappear and tell him that his brother was going to be okay. Sixty minutes spent in agonizing torture not knowing if his whole world was about to change. For 9 year old Sammy it was sixty minutes too long. Pastor Jim looked down and saw the desperation in the young boy's eyes. He put his arm around Sam and drew him close. At first Sam tensed up at the attempt at comfort but then relaxed and instead snuggled close to into his side. They stayed that way for another hour longer until Sam saw his father coming down the hallway towards them. Leaping off his seat he ran up to his father and into his arms.

"Daddy….how's Dean?" Sam asked excitedly looking into John's eyes for any signs of the bad news he feared. John held him close for a moment before answering.

"The doctors are still working on him but they tell me it's looking good son." John told his son truthfully. "Dean got really cold when he was lying in the snow and the doctors are trying to make him warm again."

"Hypothermia, I was afraid of that." Pastor Jim said knowing the implications of that diagnosis.

"What's hypothermia daddy?" Sam asked with renewed fear. It was bad enough that Dean had hit his head on the ice but now they were saying something else might be wrong with him as well. He wiggled out of John's arms and stood looking up at him waiting for an answer. John looked down at him and swallowed his own fears.

"Hypothermia is when the body gets too cold and it doesn't want to work right anymore son. Dean is having trouble breathing because his blood got cold and it's affecting his heart." He answered trying to not terrify his youngest son anymore than he already was.

"Is he like, frozen daddy? Is that what happened, is his blood frozen solid." Sam asked trying to figure it all out. John gave him a bemused but sad smile at his question.

"No Sammy your brother isn't frozen solid, but his body is having trouble getting warm again. The doctors are giving him oxygen to try and warm him up from the inside out." John tried to answer in terms his 9 year old could understand. Sam didn't need to know about the IV's, the possible blood transfusion, or the other things the doctors were doing to save his brother. He looked over at Jim and right away Jim could tell there was much more going on. Jim reached into his pocket and pulled out two dollar bills.

"Hey Sammy, I bet you're pretty thirsty after sitting here all this time. Why don't you get some change from the change machine and get yourself a soda and maybe some chips as well." Sammy hesitated and looked up at John for approval.

"Go ahead Sammy, anything you want, its okay." John said as he nodded his head towards the snack machines in the back of the waiting area.

"Okay Dad." Sam said reaching up to take the bills from Jim's hand. "Thanks Pastor Jim."

He walked away slowly, fully aware of the ploy to get him away so they could talk. After getting his change he pushed the coins into the nearby pop machine and pushed the button for a root beer. He looked back at them talking as he waited for the pop can to drop down. He couldn't hear what they were saying but he could tell from his father's expression the news wasn't all that good. After getting some chips he took a seat at nearby table and continued to watch the two men across the room.

John stood with his hands in his pockets lost in thought for a moment before speaking to Jim again.

"Too long Jim, he was outside lying on the ice for too long." John said talking lowly so Sammy couldn't hear him. "The doctors say his body temperature is down around 88 degrees and it's affecting his heart. They want to do something called Active Core Rewarming. I'm not sure what that means, but from what the one Doctor told me they may have to put Dean's blood through some kinda warmer and re-circulate it back into his body."

"Jesus Johnny." Jim said placing his hand on John's arm. "Do they think there will be any permanent heart damage?"

"They don't know yet. On top of that, the CAT scan show's he has a concussion from when he hit his head on the ice. I know they're doing everything they can but my god Jim, he looks so..so..." John stopped unable to continue.

"Listen John I made Sam a promise and I'm gonna make the same to you. Dean's gonna be okay. He's a Winchester and y'all don't go down easily, I know that from first hand experience." Jim said giving John a quick smile. John looked up at his old friend wanting so much to believe him. For many years now they had been friends through many triumphs and tragedies and always Jim had maintained his positive attitude. Over the years, especially early in their friendship, that attitude was one of the few things that kept John from totally spiraling downward. That and the fact that John had always had his boys close by. Now there was a chance that he could lose Dean and John wasn't ready to accept that.

He prayed his old friend was right. He and the boys had seen a lot in the last few years. Ghosts, and poltergeists too numerous to count, as well as a black dog or two. While Dean's role in hunting had been limited he when he was younger, as his brothers was now, John believed the teenager was becoming as much of an accomplished hunter as he was himself. What few close calls they had had were limited to John and never the boys, John mad sure of that. He firmly believed that research and preparation would keep them safe and always had up to this point. How ironic that John should find himself in a hospital praying his oldest son would survive something as innocuous as playing in the snow. How many times had he done that very thing himself when he was younger? It was suppose to be fun not life threatening. He clenched his hand in frustration over something he never had a chance to control.

Jim watched the frustration growing on John's face. He could tell he was struggling to maintain his emotions and not totally breakdown in front of Sam.

"John sit down will you, you need to take a break." Jim said concerned for his friend. "I'm gonna get us some coffee." As John sat down, Jim turned around and walked over the coffee vending machine, got two cups of its hot brew and brought them back to the seating area. Silently but gratefully John accepted the coffee and sipped it slowly, wincing at it's bitterness as he swallowed.

"You forgot the sugar." He said giving Jim a teasing look.

"Oh yeah you're lucky I'm feeling generous today otherwise you might be finding your coffee all over your lap." The cleric joked back.

Sam watched the two men begin to smile and felt his body begin to relax. Perhaps it wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be. Sure Dean was hurt badly but if his Dad was smiling it must mean his brother was going to be okay. Being only 9 he was too young to appreciate that sometimes grownups joked in times of tragedy to help them get by. He took it as a good sign and went to the trash can to throw away his empty pop can and chip bag before returning to his father and Pastor Jim.

Seeing Sam approach, John motioned for him to join them. The young boy quickly sat between his father and Jim, snuggling into his father's side. They sat that way until exhaustion, and fear overcame Sam and he fell asleep. Even John himself found his eyes falling closed more than few times as he struggled each time to remain awake. Jim looked over and could see the strain his friend was going through. The physical exhaustion of walking through the snow carrying Dean was now catching up with the emotional toll of seeing his child severely hurt.

He marveled how his friend could be still holding it all together at a time like this, when he himself, a man of god, was cursing inwardly at the unfairness of it all. Jim knew that John would only be this calm because of one thing…Sam. Sammy was upset enough as it was, and if he were to see just how worried John really was, he could lose what little hope he had that his brother was going to be okay.

"John just close your eyes and get some rest. I promise if the doctors have any news I'll wake you right away." Jim said trying his best stern voice even though he knew John would probably ignore him.

"I can't Jim. I can't just sit here all night wondering if my son is dead or alive." John said as he started to get up. Jim took his arm and pushed him back down.

"Don't you dare wake that boy of yours? You both sit tight and I'll go down the hall and talk with Dean's doctor's okay?" Jim's voice even more stern now. "I mean it Johnny, I'll tie you to the chair if you try to get up again, do you hear me?"

John took one look at his friend and knew Jim was willing to do it. He nodded to the cleric and watched as Jim headed back down to the ER. His hands grip the arms of the chair in anticipation of the worse news he could imagine. The clock on the wall in front of him mocked his tortuous wait. Finally Jim came back down the hall, his face grim. Not wanting Sam to hear what news Jim brought, John gently laid his sons head on the armrest and got up to meet Jim a few feet away.

"How is he?" John asked looking at Jim for any signs of worsening news.

"They've started the ACR procedure and his Doctor told me it's gonna be awhile before they are finished. The good news is that Dean's body is already responding to the treatment. They just took his temp and it was up to 90 degrees."

"Thank God." John sighed. "I'm gonna go down and talk to the Doctors myself. Maybe they'll let me see Dean for a bit, you know, just to make sure he's…." Jim cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"He's in good hands John, I promise." Jim confirmed with a quick smile but then his eyes narrowed and his tone got serious again. "He's not out of the woods yet. I want you to be prepared to see what they are doing to keep your son alive. There's a lot of equipment surrounding Dean and all of it working very hard at making your son better."

"I've seen people in the ER room before Jim, I know what to expect."

"You've never seen your son struggling to stay alive before Johnny." Jim said putting his hand on John's shoulder. "And God willing you never will have to again. Now go, I'll stay here with Sammy."

"Thanks Jim, for everything." John said before turning and heading back down to the ER.

John's heart raced as he approached the curtained off room where Dean was lying. Jim was right, there was a lot of equipment surrounding his oldest son. His eyes were immediately drawn to the machine recirculating Dean's blood from his body and the precious fluid running through its tubes. The oxygen mask that had been placed on Dean's face in the ambulance was now replaced with a respirator tube down his throat and a pump pushing air into his lungs. Finally he looked over at the other side and watched as evidence of Dean's irregular heart beat showed up on the monitor next to the bed. As several nurses and doctors moved in to continue to work on Dean, John moved back and out of their way, listening for clues on his son's condition. After placing some notes on Dean's chart, one of the doctors noticed John and waved him closer.

"Mr. Winchester, I'm Dr. Abula. As you can see we've started the ACR and everything is going as well as we were expecting. You know his body temperature was quite low when he arrived but at last check it had risen up to 90.3 degrees. That's an excellent sign."

"So you expect full recovery?" John asked hopefully his eyes staying on his son. The Doctor hesitated, not wanting to crush the worried father in front of him.

"His condition is still critical Mr. Winchester. Yes there has been some improvement and that is encouraging but your son still has a long way to go. I won't feel comfortable about his prognosis until we get his body temperature up at least 5 more degrees and that may take several more hours. One other area we are concerned about is the concussion he suffered when his head hit the ice. Unfortunately until he regains consciousness we will be unable to ascertain if he had suffered any permanent brain damage and if he has, to what degree." The Doctor spoke plainly and to the point.

"So you think my son may have suffered some form of brain damage?" John asked his heart sinking.

"Chances are your son will recover without any linger affects but the combination of a concussion and hypothermia is a serious combination, Mr. Winchester. We are going to continue to monitor him through out the night and hopefully we will have better news for you in the morning." Dr. Abula continued before interrupting himself to give a nurse further instructions on Dean's care.

"Thank you Dr. Abula." John spoke with great sadness in his voice, his hands shoved down in his pockets and his head low. "Is it possible for me to spend a minute with my son?"

"Certainly, but you will need to be quick." The Doctor answered and watched as John moved over to Dean's bed. Hesitantly he touched Dean's hair and then bent down to kiss his forehead like he had done so many times when Dean was a young child.

"Mr. Winchester, your son is getting the very best care that he can get, I promise. I suggest you go home, get some rest, and come back in the morning. By then we will have moved him to a room and you will be able to spend more time with him."

"I'm not going anywhere. If you need me I will be back out in the waiting room. Please, if he wakes up or anything, please send someone to get me. My son has never liked being in the hospital. I don't want him to be scared if he wakes up and I'm sees that I'm not there."

"Of course Mr. Winchester." The Doctor answered with a nod. John took one last touch of Dean's hair before turning around and heading back down the hall. Sam, now curled against Jim's side, was thankfully still asleep when he got back out to the waiting area. Without a word, he sat down, pulled Sam back to him, and started the long wait till morning.

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this new chapter up. Work schedule changes and a live in 4yr great nephew have conspired to keep me away from my allotted writing time. Thank god for a few hours of uninterrupted bliss. Thanks for reading.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was the longest night of John Winchester's life. He didn't mean to, but eventually John too fell into a fitful slumber sitting in the waiting room, with Sammy tucked in his side and his old friend a few feet away. Jim watched John gradually lose his fight with exhaustion and vowed to himself to stay awake incase there was any further news on Dean's condition. As the hours past, and the clock on the wall moved torturously slow, Jim gave in too to his exhaustion and against his will let his eyes slip shut.

It was after dawn when Sam started to wake up and move around next to John. Realizing he was still nestled into his father's side he slowly untangled himself from under his fathers arm and look around quickly for Pastor Jim. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found his father's old friend sitting a few seats away, his head back, snoring softly. He stood up and stretched, his body cramped from sitting so long in one position. Looking over to make sure his father was still asleep as well, Sam headed down the hall to the room he had seen his father leaving from the night before.

The whole time they had been at the hospital he had been kept from his brother's side and now he was desperate to see Dean, to see for himself that he was okay. A fresh emergency had arrived and the doctors and nurses that had surrounded Dean only hours before were now engage in their new crisis. No one noticed the 9 year old as he stood in the opening of Dean's cubical and watched in horror as he saw for the first time his brother surrounded by the machines keeping him alive. Tears ran freely down his face as he approached Dean's bed. Tentatively he reached for Dean's hand and was comforted to find it was warm and not frozen like he had feared. His heart raced as he watched Dean's heart monitor beep and heard the whooshing sounds of the respirator. It was there next to Dean's bed that John found him minutes later.

"Sammy." John said breathlessly as he ran into the cubical hoping to find his youngest son but frightened that he might. Sam spun around and ran into John's arms sobbing.

"Daddy, what are they doing to Dean? Make them stop, they're hurting him." he cried while John held him close.

"No son, no. Your brother is going to be okay. The machines are helping him not hurting him. See this one is helping him breath." John said turning Sam around so he could see the respirator and how it was working. "That one is making sure his heart is beating correctly and it is. This one over here, helped get Dean's blood warmed up so he could get better again." John said a silent thank you that machine used for the ACR was off and no longer running his oldest sons blood through it. No, Sam had seen enough and John knew he had to get him out of there and quickly.

Their emergency over, one of Dean's nurses from the night before looked over and saw John standing next to Dean's bed with Sam and rushed over.

"Sir I'm sorry but we can't allow minors in the emergency room. He'll have to go back to the waiting area." She said sympathetically especially after seeing how upset Sam was.

"I know ma'am it's just he wanted to see his brother to make sure he was okay. I'm gonna take him back right now." John said with his hand on Sam's shoulder.

Just then Jim walked in after walking up and finding both Winchesters gone. One look from John told him how frightened Sam was and Jim moved over to take the young boy by the hand.

"C'mon Sammy. Let's get you back to the waiting room."

"Daddy…"Sam said looking at John with a fearful expression on his face. "Is Dean going to die?"

John knelt down to his son's side.

"Your brother is very sick right now but the doctors are doing everything they can to make him better. We just have to wait right now and let them do what they have to do to make that happen." He said with a reassuring smile. Sam looked back at Dean, a worried look still on his face, and then back at his father.

"When he is all better, will he wake up?" Sam asked hoping that would be soon. Being scared was bad enough but being scared without his big brother to help him get through it was even worse. Sam so wanted to scramble up in Dean's bed and snuggle next to him even if just for a moment, to feel his brother close by, to know that everything was going to be okay again. John knew this separation from his brother was hard on Sam. For all of his young life Sam had always had his brother nearby and now there was a real chance of that closeness ending if Dean didn't pull through. John looked Sam straight in the eye and told him the truth.

"When he is all better, yes Sammy he will wake up, it's just that right now the doctors have to keep him asleep so the machines and medicines can help him get better. It might be a little while longer before they can take away the machines and let him wake up. Until then I want you to go with Pastor Jim and go back to the rectory." John said giving Jim a quick look who nodded in acknowledgement.

"But Dad please don't make me leave. I promise I'll be good. I have to be here when he wakes up." Sam begged.

"Sammy I'm sorry but the hospital has rules and you are too young to stay here. I'll call right away if anything changes I promise. You understand don't you?" John said as he saw how upset his son was.

"But daddyyyyy." Sam cried throwing himself in his father's arms. John held him there trying to calm the young boy down. Finally Sam pulled back and wiped his tears and nose with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Okayyy daddy…..but you have to promise to call, I mean right away, so I can talk to him, when he wakes up, okay daddy." Sam begged holding out hope that his father would change his mind.

"I promise son." John stood up and tousled Sam hair. "Jim if you don't mind, could you take him back to the rectory?"

"Certainly John. C'mon Sammy lets go." Jim once again slipped his hand around Sam's.

"Wait, wait." Sam cried out pulling away from Jim and running up to Dean's bed. Rummaging through his pockets he pulled out his favorite hot wheels toy, a black 4x4 truck, and slipped it into Dean's hand.

"Make sure you give that back to me Dean." he said before turning back around and taking Jim's hand again.

"As soon as anything changes I'll call Sammy I promise. Thanks again Jim, for everything." John said looking at his old friend holding his sons hand. John knew words could never express how grateful he was that Jim was there to help him get through this crisis, but he said them anyway.

"Johnny your boy is going to be fine. You just have to have faith." Jim said giving John a smile and quick glance at Dean. "I have it on very good authority that Dean will be running around like the devil in no time."

Just then one of Dean's doctors looked over and started to approach them.

"I'm gone." Jim said quickly, moving to pull Sam away so he didn't see the Doctor coming towards them. Neither men wanted Sammy to be around if the new tests the doctors had run on Dean hours before had come back with any negative results. John was going to spare his youngest son from any further trauma for as long as he could. He watched Jim leave with Sam before turning to greet the Doctor from the night before.

"Doctor Abula, how is my son doing?" John asked with hope in his heart.

"Mr. Winchester, I've been conferring with my colleagues regarding your son's condition. Initially your son was in grave condition, his body temperature dangerously low, but as the evening progressed your son has made dramatic improvements. His boy temperature is now at 95.4, still below norm but quite acceptable considering. We'd like to move him up to the CCU and continue to observe him up there." The Doctor said looking over at some of Dean's monitors while he spoke.

"So he's going to be okay then." John spoke hoping the improvements meant his son was going to be as he was before the accident.

"Mr. Winchester I don't want to give you any false hopes but your son is still very ill. His heart rate is still below normal and I don't feel we can even begin to wean him off the respirator until it comes back up a bit. Once we have him up in the CCU we can begin further tests to determine if he has suffered any lingering effects of his exposure."

"What about the CAT scan? You told me last night that he had suffered a concussion. Combine that with his hypothermia……it's just Doctor…. My youngest can't lose his older brother. They mean the world to each other. If my son is going to die then I need to know now because I've got to prepare Sammy for the worst." John said his hands tucked tight in his pockets, afraid of the doctors next words.

"Mr. Winchester, certainly your son has a lot to overcome, but I feel very confident based on what we have seen here in the last few hours, that your son is going to continue to recover. That being said, his condition is still very serious. A concussion is dangerous enough by itself, but added with his current hypothermic state, is often a fatal combination. If his heart beat continues to remain low we may have to try another treatment to bring that back up to normal. Since we have to keep him on the respirator, and therefore unconscious for the time being, it's hard for us to assess the level of injury to his brain brought about by the concussion. Looking at his CAT scan I did not see any bleeding which is always a good sign." Doctor Abula stopped when he saw how distraught John was becoming. He had to balance his words just right.

Parents of sick children were the hardest to deal with in the ER because so much could happen at a moments notice. Children brought in for a broken arm suddenly coding and dieing for seemingly innocuous reasons. Other times children on the brink of death pulled through with what could only be considered a miracle from god. He was confident that Dean was one of the miracles.

"Mr. Winchester, I wish I could tell you your son was going to be okay but there are just too may variables. Right now we are doing everything possible to make sure your son survives. The nurses are going to come by shortly and get your son ready for his trip up to the CCU. When I get the results of his new tests I promise someone will let you know right away. Right now you need to go back out to the waiting area while we get him ready for transport. Once he is settled, I promise someone will contact you and you can go upstairs and spend some more time with him."

"Thank you Dr. Abula. I know you are doing everything you can. I really appreciate it, truly I do." John said solemnly reaching to shake the doctor's hand.

"Get some rest Mr. Winchester, you'll need it." the doctor said shaking John's hand. John nodded to him and watched as the Doctor then turned and walked over to another patient to check his vitals. John moved over to Dean's bed and took his hand in his.

"Son if you are ever going to listen to any of my commands this is the one to listen to. I'm giving you a direct order to get better, do you hear me? You're brother needs you and I need you." John whispered before leaning over and kissing Dean on the forehead.

Leaving his son's side he said a few prayers of his own before returning to the waiting room with a heavy heart.

"Jim you'd better be right or I'm going to curse your god till the day I die."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: I feel bad about making people wait for this next chapter but I only get to write on Sunday's and Tuesday's which are my days off. Last weekend I went on a road trip to Austin _and_ Abilene with my younger sister to see her favorite singer at not one but two different venues so I wasn't able to work on it at all. It's a short trip from OKC where we live but it's a hard trip to do in 2 days and by the time I got home Sunday night I was toast. Sorry folks. Thanks for sticking it out and I promise to get cracking on the next chapter right away.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The only thing worse than the ride to the hospital, was the ride back _from_ the hospital for 9 year old Sam Winchester. Leaning against the door he stared out the window at the snowy mess that started his whole nightmare. He closed his eyes to block out the view, but memories of his brother lying deathly still in his hospital bed filled his head instead. Unwanted tears filled his eyes and he reached up with his sleeve to wipe them away. Taking a quick look at Jim to see if he had noticed, he turned and rested his head against the door again staring at the glove box instead of out the window. Jim's eyes were trained on the snowy road but he caught the wipe out of the corner of his eye.

'_Hang in there Sammy, your brother will be up and back home sooner than you think._' he thought to himself.

"Sammy, how about we get something to eat before we head back to the rectory. You've got to be starving by now. I don't think you've anything but chips and pop since yesterday. Your call, any place you want."

Sam stayed silent as he leaned against the door. His empty stomach _was_ starting to complain. He supposed it wouldn't hurt to eat a little something. He sat up and turned to Jim who was pleased to see the young boy's response. "Pastor Jim, I guess I am a little hungry. Can we stop by Mickey D's?"

"Sure thing Sammy, I think there is one a few miles down the road." Jim answered Sam, grateful he was willing to eat anything even if it was his usual fast food diet. The rest of the ride stayed quiet until Jim got up to the drive thru menu board.

"So Sammy what will it be?" he asked turning to the young boy. Sam looked over, scouring the menu until he made his decision.

"Don't laugh but do you think I can get a happy meal? Dad says they're for babies and he never lets me get one. Dean will sometimes get me one as long as they put it in a regular bag and not in that stupid box." Sam asked looking hopeful at Jim.

"Of course Sammy what ever you want but do you think that will be enough. I mean you can get something else as well if you want." Jim asked smiling back at the young boy.

"No that's okay; I'm not really _that _hungry. Oh and can we get Dean a double cheeseburger? You know when he wakes up he's gonna be really hungry. He likes his with extra ketchup and mustard." Sam asked not realizing what he was saying until he saw the look on Jim's face. Quickly tears filled back up in his eyes and this time he didn't bother to wipe them away.

"Aww Sammy, Sammy, Sammy…." Jim said with a sad smile, reaching over to comfort his young friend. "I'll make you a deal. As soon as Dean wakes up we'll bring him a dozen double cheeseburgers."

"But what if he doesn't wake up." Sam asked, tears still in his eyes.

"I told your father and I'm telling you again. Your brother is gonna be okay and the next time you see him, I promise, he _will_ be awake. Now let's get our food and head back to the Church." Jim answered with certainty. Sam accepted the older man's promise with a nod.

It was starting to snow again when they parked in front of the church. Jim grabbed their bags of food and the two of them made a dash for the door. Once their food was eaten, Sam threw the garbage away and quietly sat back down staring at the table. Jim recognized his young charge was still worrying about his brother. He starting running different scenarios through his head on how he could get Sammy busy without making it look too obvious as to what he was doing.

"Sammy listen, I have a project that I have been working on for, well, since forever. It involves alphabetizing and re-shelving all my books in the library. Over the years I've collected so many, it just seems impossible to keep up with them all. It's gotten so I can't even walk around the library without tripping over a pile. I would be forever grateful if you would give me a hand organizing them up on the shelves." Jim stopped hopeful when he saw a spark of interest in Sam's eyes.

"Sure thing Pastor Jim." Sam answered half heartedly. He may be young but he wasn't _so _young he didn't recognize the ploy to keep him busy. He stood up waiting for Jim to give him further instructions.

"Why don't you go and get started Sammy. I've have to take care of some church business and then I will be in, in a little bit. Just start out by separating them by subject and then we'll divide them by author later on." Jim stood up and walked the boy to the hallway towards the library. "If you need me, I'll be in my office."

"Okay Pastor Jim." Sam gave the older man a smile before turning around and heading down the hall to the church's library. It was hard work lifting some of the heavier volumes but Sam did the best that he could with those. Several hours went by in a flash and soon he found he was feeling hungry again. He wandered back up the hallway to where Jim's office was, pausing to stop just outside the slightly opened door because he could hear Jim was on the phone.

"I know you were hoping for things to be moving quicker Johnny but you have to have faith that he is getting the best care possible. I know… but if they say he needs to be on the vent a little while longer then you're gonna have to trust that they know what they are talking about." Jim's voice was almost a whisper as he talked to John with his back to the door. Sam's heart started beating wildly when he realized Jim was talking to his father about Dean. He held his breath and leaned in closer to the door accidentally opening it further.

"Well as long as his heart rate is increasing I say that's a good sign, and his body temperature is almost normal again. That's great news. What else are the doctors saying Johnny?" Jim sat silent as John continued to fill him in on Dean's condition. When Jim started talking again Sam knew he was talking about him. "No I have him busy in the library putting up some of my books. That should keep him busy for at least little while.…no, he's been quiet since we got back, has barely said a word. I know he's really worried about Dean…...No I haven't told him about that….You don't think we can sneak him in, I mean maybe later on tonight just for a minute……He's not gonna like that you know Johnny...I'll do what I can to keep him busy here, don't worry. There are some parishioners I have to get out and visit today so I'm gonna take Sammy with me. The change of pace will do him good and give him something to think about besides his brother."

Sammy let go his long held breath as he listen to Pastor Jim finish up his call with John. Jim put down the phone and seemed lost in his thoughts for a moment when he swiveled around in his chair and looked right at Sammy leaning in the doorway.

"I suppose you want to know how your brother is doing now?" he said with a smile and a gesture welcoming Sam into his office. Sam blushed at being caught and quickly walked in, sitting down in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"I think you and I are going to have to work on your sneaking up skills." Jim said with a chuckle when he saw Sam blush even more.

"Ahhhhh…" Sammy stammered, not sure if he was in trouble or not for listening in on Pastor Jim's conversation with his father.

"It's okay Sammy, I won't tell your father." Jim said with a wink. "Now about Dean, your father just told me they've moved him up to the CCU a little while ago, so he's no longer down in the ER. He says the nurses are already taking real good care of him, and they still have him on the ventilator, but your father said his heart rate is better and the doctors are thinking about weaning him off of it by tonight. Also his temperature is almost normal which is really good news. Other than that his condition hasn't really changed that much."

Jim stopped when he saw Sam's face drop.

"He's hanging in there kiddo and so should you." Jim came from around the desk and rested his arm on Sam's shoulders. "Listen young man, your brother is a force to be reckoned with. He's a holy terror and as soon as he wakes up your father won't have to call us to let us know, we'll hear him from there."

"He'll be driving all the doctors and nurses so crazy they'll beg us to come and get him won't they?" Sam said with a smile.

"You know it Sammy. I know it's hard to sit back and wait, but your brother is getting better even as we speak. Now don't take this as another reason to keep you busy but I really do need your help today. All this snow is creating havoc on the ability of some of my older parishioners to get around. Since they can't make it out, I'd thought that we could go visit some of them and see how they are doing, are you game?"

He didn't want to disappoint the good Pastor, but sitting around old people was the last thing 9 year old Sam wanted to do. Then again, it would get him out of the rectory and keep him from worrying about his brother for at least a little while. Sam thought about it for a moment more before coming up with another idea.

"Can't I just stay here by myself, or maybe you can drop me back off at the hospital so I can stay with Dad and Dean." he asked hopefully.

"Sam I'm sorry but you can't stay here by yourself and as far as visiting your brother goes, the hospital has rules regarding minors and I'm afraid we wouldn't even be able to sneak you in. There would be too many people around who would see you and we don't want to get into any trouble now do we?" Jim said knowing how heartbroken the young boy was and how desperate he was to see his brother.

"I'd be real quiet Pastor Jim. They'd never know I was even there, I promise." He looked up with his puppy dog eyes hoping against hope they would work on the older man.

"Samuel…" Jim shook his head trying not to laugh at such an obvious ploy. Sam hung his head knowing he had lost his last chance at seeing his brother anytime soon.

"I had to try Pastor Jim." He said looking back up with a sly smile.

"I would expect nothing less from you Sammy, you are a Winchester after all. Now let's get going before it gets too late. I don't want to be trying to drive on these roads after dark." Jim led Sam back down the hall to the back door. After bundling up, they drove off into the lightly falling snow. It would be several more hours before they returned and when they did, there would be news about Dean.

Tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: I got so many wonderful reviews for my last chapter I was inspired to start on the next chapter right away. Thank you so much everyone who reviewed and even if you didn't review, thank you for reading anyway.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The doctors were making their nightly rounds again so John took the opportunity to get the latest news before wandering down the hallway to the pay phone and calling Sammy and Jim. He leaned his head against the top of the payphone after hanging up. He was beyond exhausted and it was beginning to show. He hadn't eaten a decent meal in two days and his clothes were beginning to have a distinct odor to them. The worry and fear he had been fighting off for the last few days was starting to get the better of him and he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to keep it together.

Only Jim knew how close he was to the edge. John tried to stay strong when he spoke with Sam a few minutes earlier and he hoped it was enough to calm his youngest down. Thankfully there had been some improvements in Dean's condition and the news he gave to Sam seemed to make the younger boy happy.

Improvements.

Dean's heart rate had finally stabilized, and the doctors now felt it was okay to start weaning him off the respirator. His urine output continued to be satisfactory negating the concerns of possible kidney failure and all his other blood work had come back clean. Now the only thing that remained a concern to his doctors was his level of consciousness. Despite all the other improvements, Dean remained unconscious.

John took the opportunity to use the restroom in the waiting room to freshen up. Jim promised he would bring him fresh clothing in the morning but until then he was going to do what he could do with a paper towel and some hand soap. Unbuttoning his shirt he gave himself the once over satisfied he would no long offend anyone. Looking in the mirror he was amazed at how deep the bags were under his eyes and how tired he looked. Gray hairs stood out a little more prominently against his dark hair than they had only a few days earlier. Staring at his reflection he realized how almost losing his oldest son had affected him.

For 9 years John had been living on the edge of danger. Constantly fighting one supernatural creature or another but never in all that time had he come this close to losing his own son. His own life he was willing to risk, the price to pay for finding the thing that had killed his wife but his children he took utmost care in protecting when it came to hunting. Hours of training he gave the boys made them stronger, quicker, and less likely to be harmed during a hunt. How is it that Dean should be hurt doing something that every child did once or twice in their life? Life suddenly didn't seem that fair to John, not that it ever had been since his beloved Mary died.

He gripped the sink when he realized his hands were shaking. Turning on the cold water he splashed some on his face trying to calm down. Wiping his face and hands dry with the coarse paper towels, he tossed them in the trash before taking a deep breath, buttoning back up his shirt, and heading back down the hall to Dean.

The vinyl lounger next to Dean's bed was a far cry better than the plastic chairs in the waiting area. One of the night nurses had left him a bagel and he kicked himself for forgetting her name, knowing he needed to thank her when he saw her again. The first thing he realized was that Dean seemed to be breathing more on his own and relying less on the respirator. Still, he wouldn't feel totally safe until his son was breathing completely on his own. Dean's color had dramatically improved from the ghostly grey it had been the day before. His lips no longer had that blue tint to them that had been so obvious when he had been admitted, another sign that he was improving. John reached up and took Dean's still hand, gripping it lightly. No longer was it as cold as it was when he found him laying on the ice. He closed his eyes and said a quick thank you to Jim's god.

Before he realized it, John had fallen asleep with his hand still wrapped around Dean's. The nurses continued to monitor Dean's vital signs throughout the night careful not to wake him up. It was almost dawn again when he awoke with a start, his neck, and back screaming at him for sleeping in such an awkward position for so long. The first thing he noticed was Dean was no longer on the respirator.

"You were asleep when the Doctor came and took it out." One of Dean's nurses said as she moved to his bed checking his blood pressure.

"You should have woken me up." John said watching Dean's heart beat on the monitor across the bed from him.

"It wasn't necessary Mr. Winchester. Besides, you were beyond exhausted. It's just as important for patient's families to get some rest as it is for the patient." She said with while making adjustments to Dean's leads.

Double checking before he addressed her, he noted her name said Katherine on her badge.

"Katherine thank you, I didn't mean to sound unappreciative. Oh and by the way, I didn't get a chance last night to thank you for the bagel." He said a little sheepishly realizing, as he looked down that he'd never had a chance to eat it.

"If you promise to go get some fresh air for a little bit, I'll see about getting you one that is a little less stale than this one." She said as she finished up with Dean, stopping to pick up the uneaten bagel.

"Thankyou, but you don't have to be my waitress as well. Please leave it. I don't care if it's as hard as a rock, I'm gonna eat it." John said taking it back and setting it back down on nightstand.

"As you wish Mr. Winchester but I was deadly serious about you getting some fresh air. The sun is just starting to come up and it looks like it's gonna be a beautiful day. You need to get out of here for awhile and see some blue sky. Dean will be fine while you are gone, I promise." She smiled at him but her tone let him know she meant business.

"Yes ma'am." John said smiling back. He knew she spoke the truth. It seemed like he had been inside that hospital for months instead of days. Maybe a little sunshine would be good right now. He stopped and studied Dean for a moment, noting how peaceful he looked, like he was just taking a nap.

"I'll be right back son." he said ruffling Dean's hair before picking up his coat and heading downstairs.

He went out the nearest exit which happened to face east and stood outside in the cold foyer watching the sunrise. The morning sun sparkled off the fallen snow and for a moment John marveled at its beauty instead of its deadliness. Suddenly a long forgotten song popped into his head and he caught himself humming 'Here Comes the Sun'. The George Harrison song had been a favorite of Mary's and he smiled to himself despite the sad memory of his wife.

The sound of an incoming ambulance interrupted his peaceful memory and he was reminded of the reason he was at the hospital in the first place. Heading back inside, he walked around until he found a payphone and made a quick call to Jim.

"I didn't wake you did I?" John asked knowing full well his friend was an early riser.

"Of course not John, you know that." While normal business hours were spent on regular church business, Jim devoted the early morning hours to his supernatural research. Emails and phone calls from various hunters were answered. Ancient text's were read and studied until it was time for morning services for the more devoted members of his parish. "But you seem to be up early. You didn't get any sleep did you?"

"I caught a few hours. They had a lounger next to Dean's bed." John massaged his cricked neck as he spoke, rubbing out the last few kinks.

"How's he doing?" Jim asked changing the subject

"He's off the respirator, thank god. I just left him a few minutes ago. He still hasn't woken up but the doctors think once his meds are out of his system he'll start to come around."

"That's great news Johnny, what did I tell you. That boy is tough as nails, I knew this wasn't going to keep him down."

"Yeah, well I won't feel like we're out of the woods yet until he's awake. Jesus Jim, I just wish this whole nightmare was over. I feel like I've aged 20 years in the last few days." John leaned wearily against the phone booth as he spoke.

"You probably have Johnny, you probably have." Jim knew what an admittance that was. It was a testimony to their friendship that John felt comfortable enough around the cleric to be himself and not the hunter he normally was. It was a side to John that most people would never see and sadly, Jim thought to himself, his own children didn't get to see to often either.

"How's Sammy doing? He give you any trouble last night?" John asked knowing what a handful his 9 year old could be, especially when his brother wasn't around to keep on top of him.

"He was an angel John, didn't give me any trouble at all. Kept mostly to himself yesterday. He was a big hit when we went to visit my housebound parishioners. Some of those old ladies just about killed him with milk and cookies. I thought I was going to have to rescue him from a couple of them." Jim caught himself chuckling at the memory of Sam trying to be polite as he was fawned over by the lonely women. Actually Jim was grateful they kept his mind off his brother if only for a couple of hours. "I can go wake him if you needed to talk to him"

"Just let him sleep. Dean being in the hospital has probably been harder on him then us. The two of them are so close. If we had lost Dean, I…….." John stopped to catch his breath. DeanandSam, their names so often said in one breath like they were one person instead of the two separate entities they were. In their entire lives they hadn't been separated for any length of time except during Dean's chickenpox episode and the time Sam had pneumonia and had to be hospitalized. Even then, Dean had snuck in and stayed by his side the whole time because little Sammy wouldn't sleep otherwise. The two men spent a moment in silence as they thought about how close the two boys were.

"Listen Jim, I need to get back upstairs to Dean. Tell Sammy I'll call him later on okay?" John said suddenly looking at his watch. He'd been gone more than 40 minutes and he suddenly felt an intense need to be by his son's side.

"Will do Johnny." Jim said before hanging up. John hung up on his side and suddenly started sprinting through the lobby to the elevators.

"C'mon damn it." he yelled punching the buttons repeatedly. Several people standing nearby decided to take the next elevator when one finally arrived to take John up to Dean's floor. He was almost breathless when he reached Dean's room, but stopped dead when he got next to Dean's bed.

There was Dean, head moving slowly as he began to struggle to come around.

"Dean, open your eyes. Open your eyes son." John softly commanded, as if his voice was enough to return Dean to consciousness. "Dean, son I know you can hear me."

John lightly gripped Dean's hand and leaned over wanting his face to be the first thing Dean saw when he woke up. Dean's heart monitor beep faster every time John started speaking, further evidence that his son could hear him.

"He's waking up." John said to the nurse who entered the room behind him. She promptly checked his fluids and monitors before giving John a quick smile.

"I told you he was going to be fine." Katherine said laying a comforting hand on John's arm. "I'll page the Doctor to let him know."

"Thank you Katherine, for everything." John said sitting down once again at Dean's side. She nodded before heading back down to the nurse's station. John took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 10 minutes. 15 minutes. 20 minutes. Still Dean didn't open his eyes. At last, one of Dean's doctors arrived and started looking Dean over. He made notations in Dean's chart, but through out his examination he never said a word to John or even acknowledged he was there. Finally John could stand it no longer.

"Doctor please….what's going on with my son?" John asked not taking his eyes off Dean for a moment. The Doctor stopped and faced the worried man.

"Mr. Winchester, your son is responding well to stimuli and his blood pressure and heart rate have improved dramatically in the last 24 hours. Keep talking to him. We have found that in patients with minor head injuries, the sound of a familiar voice can often hasten their recovery, but give it time. His condition could change in a matter of minutes or a matter of hours." The Doctor spoke not wanting to give John false hope.

"I understand Doctor, thank you….its just…" John started and stopped when he noticed Dean's eyes starting to flutter.

"Dean, son can you hear me?" John quickly leaned over his son's bed again and watched as Dean's hazel eyes opened briefly. Then he heard the one word he'd been hoping against hope to ever hear again.

"Dad…"

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: Once again I have to apologize for leaving everyone hanging like this. My work schedule has been a nightmare lately but now it's finally settling down. To make up to all of you I give you an extra long chapter and the conclusion. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading everybody and leaving such great reviews. Those have been my grateful gifts.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Running, laughing, throwing snow balls at his brother. For the last two nights Sam's dreams were about that fateful day and always ended the same way…..with Dean lying lifeless on the ice. Fitfully he tossed and turned throughout the night. At one point he sat up in bed and looked across the room fully expecting to see his brother sleeping in the other bed. A few times during the night he heard his bedroom door open as Pastor Jim checked in on him. He was grateful for the older man's presence though he wished it was his father instead.

Initially he was angry at his father for not allowing him to come down and stay with him in Dean's room. Not knowing how his brother was doing was fueling his worst nightmares. Sure his father had said that Dean was doing better but until he saw him with his own two eyes he wasn't going to believe it. Finally he succumbed to his exhaustion and stayed asleep until he felt Jim standing over him.

"Sammy…Sammy wake up son, your Dad just called." Jim leaned over the young boy and shook his shoulders gently. Sam instantly woke up.

"What's wrong? Is it Dean? Did he wake up?"

"Yes Sammy, I told you, you had nothing to be afraid of. Dean woke up a few minutes ago. The doctors are running more tests but you father seems to think your brother is gonna be okay."

Sam jumped out of his bed and immediately began to throw on his clothes.

"I'll just be a minute Pastor Jim." He said struggling with an inside out t-shirt.

"Whoa Sammy whoa, we're not going to the hospital, at least not yet. First of all, visiting hours aren't until 10:00 and second of all…There are rules. You won't be able to go up to your brother's room." Jims heart just about broke when he saw how painfully disappointed Sam was.

"But Pastor Jim, I've just got to see Dean. Pleaseee. I'll be good, I won't make a noise, and I won't cause any problems. You could distract the nurses and I can sneak in, pleaseee, don't make me stay here." Sam's eyes began to fill with tears at the thought that he wouldn't be able to see his brother. He slumped down on the bed dejectedly and Jim fell on the bed next to him. Wrapping an arm around the young boys shoulders Jim drew him close and held him as he gave into his tears of frustration and relief.

"I'm sorry Pastor Jim. I didn't mean to be a baby." Sam sat up and began to wipe his tears with the back of his hand.

"No need to apologize Sammy. Many a man has cried when they've learned the fate of a loved one. You two boys are very close and I would expect nothing less from you, and despite what I suspect is your father's teaching, tears do not make you a baby." He looked down at the young boy and gave him a gentle smile. "And besides…..he's never going to find out if we don't tell him will he?"

Sam couldn't help but smile back at the older man.

"Sammy listen your father is going to talk to one of Dean's doctors to see if we can get special permission to bring you in to see him. Now I don't want you to get your hopes up but if that doesn't work out then we might try out your plan instead." He gave Sam a little squeeze and got up from the bed. Sam stayed seated on the bed bemoaning his "minor" status, but then got up as well.

"We can steal some scrubs and I'll just pretend to be an orderly or something." He said giving Jim a sly smile.

"The world's youngest orderly." Jim said as he started to laugh. "Next thing you know you'll want me to glue a fake beard and mustache on your face. No son, I'm pretty sure they don't allow 9 year old orderlies in either. Let's go make breakfast and hopefully your father will in a little while and then we can head over after that okay Sammy?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes right Pastor Jim, with whip cream?" Sam asked hoping the good Pastor would allow the usually unaffordable treat. "They're Dean's favorite."

"Good lord Sammy, I've got to talk to your father about you and your brothers eating habits. Chocolate chip pancakes. Oh well, I'm sure I have chocolate chips somewhere in the cupboard. But whip cream, sorry Sammy I believe I'm fresh out."

Disappointed about the whip cream but undaunted Sam made sure Jim made extras so he could smuggle them in for Dean when he got there. After breakfast Jim had a few chores for Sam to do well aware of the young man's constant watching of the clock. The morning was going agonizingly slow for Sam. Jim was busy with work of his own when at the stroke of 10:00 Sam showed up wearing his coat and hat ready to leave. Jim couldn't help but smile at the boy's tenacity.

"Sammy sorry but your father hasn't called back yet. We don't want to go all the way over there only to find out you can't get in. We just have to wait a little longer son, I'm sorry." He watched Sam's face fall at the thought of having wait even longer. "I promise as soon as he calls and gives us the green light we are on our way."

"Okay Pastor Jim." Sam said dejectedly. As he turned and walked away Jim looked down and noticed in Sam's haste he had forgotten to put on his boots and was still wearing his slippers.

It would be another two hours before John would call again but the news would not be good. Though they had moved Dean out of CCU and into a normal hospital room it was determined by his doctors that a visit from his little brother might be too stressful for the recovering teen. John insisted that Sam would be the model visitor but the doctors answers were still the same….no Sammy visits for at least for another 24 hours. John was livid as he spoke to Jim over the phone. He knew that Sam wouldn't be a problem at the hospital and that they no right keeping him away.

"Stupid idiot doctors what the hell do they know?" John cursed as he spoke to Jim.

"Language Johnny." Jim jokingly admonished John hoping to calm him down. The tactic worked.

"Sorry Jim. I'm mean really, Dean was awake a little while ago, and the first thing he asked for was Sammy. Stupid rules. Well I say the hell with them. I say bring Sammy over and I don't know, I'll think of something we you get here." He said determined not to keep his sons apart any longer.

"Johnny we don't want to cause any trouble now. If we get caught they won't even let _you_ in to see Dean anymore." Jim answered already knowing there was little chance of changing John's mind. John's silence on the other end however gave Jim some hope that maybe he would listen to him for once.

"Got a fake beard and mustache?" John asked in jest. Jim burst out laughing remembering the conversation he had just had with Sam.

"He's too young to pass as an orderly John." Jim said when he finally stopped laughing.

"So that's a no." John asked now laughing as well.

"Sorry old friend. We'll just have to sneak him in the old fashion way."

"Ahh the old 'Pay no attention to the man behind the curtain.' tactic. Well it's not like we haven't used that one in the past." John said referencing the several times during a hunt that Jim has distracted what ever they were hunting while John took the means to destroy it. "Well it's worked well on ghosts and demons. Let's see how well it will work on doctors and nurses."

"Let's just leave the rock salt at home though Johnny." Jim said continuing the now lighter conversation.

"Damn Jim, you're just no fun anymore." John joked back but then quickly turned back to being serious.

"Seriously, how fast can you two get over here?"

"I'm dressed, and lord knows Sammy's ready. I say 15-20 minutes, maybe longer depending on how bad the roads are." Jim said looking up as Sam entered the room.

"Okay, I'll meet you both downstairs. See you when you get here." John said before hanging up.

Jim put down the phone and looked at Sam now standing by the desk.

"Alright young man, operation 'little brother sneaks in to see big brother', is now in play."

Sam's whole face lit up and he started jumping up and down.

"They're gonna let me see Dean now?" he asked excited at the prospect of seeing his brother.

"Well Sammy here's the problem. They said no, but you know your father, he's not letting a bunch of doctors tell him anything. So when we get there you're just gonna have to play it nonchalant"

"Nonchalant, got it Pastor Jim." Sam said as he turned and ran to get his coat and hat again.

"And this time don't forget about your boots." Jim called after him.

The roads were still a little icy as they drove to the hospital. It took longer than expected but Sam sat straight up, clutching his pancake contraband the whole way. True to his word, John was downstairs waiting for them as Jim parked the car. Sam practically flew from the car and jumped into his fathers arms when he got to the entrance way.

"Whoa there Sammy." John said giving the boy a hug before putting him back down. Jim made his way up to the entrance as well, carrying a small duffle bag with fresh clothes for John.

"I brought you some stuff I thought you might need." Jim said handing the bag to John who nodded in appreciation.

"And I brought Dean pancakes Dad." Sam shouted, showing John the plastic wrapped pile of pancakes.

"Pancakes huh?" John gave Sam's longish hair a ruffle. "Hope you brought enough for the both of us, I'm starving."

"Oh no Daddy, I'm sorry. I only brought enough for Dean. I'll make you some more when we get back." Sam announced not wanting to disappoint his father but not about to share his pancakes with any one but his brother.

"That's alright Sammy." John said looking down at Sam clutching his brother's pancakes like they were gold.

"How's Dean doin' John?" Jim asked as the trio turned and headed down the corridor towards the elevators.

"He was awake for a little bit when they were moving him into his new room but it was hard for him to talk since they pulled the tube from his throat. The doctors said I could feed him some ice chips for his sore throat and he seemed to like that but then just fell asleep right afterwards. He looks so…….god I hate to think of him that way, but he looks so vulnerable. Part of me just wanted to pick him up like he was a baby again." John said as he pushed the button for the elevator.

"A pretty big baby eh daddy." Sam giggled imagining Dean wrapped up in a blanket being rocked in John's arms.

"Yeah he would be Sammy." John said giving Sam's shoulders a light squeeze. The elevator soon opened to Dean's floor. Right away they could see several nurses milling around the nurses station. Sam looked up at John not sure what move they were going to make next. Exiting, John reached down, took Sam by the hand, and just started walking down the corridor not giving the nurses a second look hoping they wouldn't notice the 9 year old with the two men. They were almost to Dean's room before they were spotted by Janice, one of Dean's new nurses coming out of his room.

"Mr. Winchester back so soon." She said giving John a smile before noticing Sam at his side. She raised her voice when she spoke again. "Mr. Winchester you know we have rules here. I'm sorry but your son will just have to wait in the waiting area."

Jim and John were about to start their beseeching when she winked at the two of them and nodded to Dean's room.

"Is this little Sammy?" she asked now whispering, looking down the corridor to see if the other nurses had noticed her talking to the two men. She looked down at Sam and gave him a big smile. "Your brother was just asking about you. I think you'd better get inside before you are spotted by some else and then we all get into trouble."

"Thank you Janice." John said with grateful eyes. Sam started tugging on John's hand before he let him go and watched Sam run to his brother's bed.

"He can't stay too long, okay. Half hour tops, then the Doctor will be doing his rounds." Janice whispered again, before turning around and heading to another patients room.

"Dean! Dean! Dean!" Sam almost shouted as he got to Dean's bed, forgetting for a moment where he was.

"Hey squirt, it's about time you got here." Dean whispered as he looked over at Sam hanging on the bed rail practically climbing into bed with him.

"I brought you pancakes, chocolate chip, your favorite." Sam said presenting the smuggled contraband before noticing the heart monitor besides Dean's bed. This time it didn't scare Sam as much as before. This time he knew is brother was okay.

"Thanks Sammy," Dean said taking the pancakes from his brothers hand. "but I don't think I can eat them anytime soon. My throat is too sore right now."

"Okay Dean, I'll just hide them in your night stand then. The nurses don't look there do they?" Sam said taking the pancakes back and putting them inside the drawer.

"I'll tell them I put snakes in it." Dean said trying to giggle but his throat hurt too badly.

"Yeah that will keep them out of it, girls hate snakes." Sam said approving of Dean's plan. John and Jim soon came up behind Sam after giving them a moment alone together.

"Hey Dad, hey Pastor Jim." Dean said weakly as they two men approached.

"Dean it's good to have you back with us son." Jim said giving Dean's short hair a ruffle. "You gave your father, Sammy and I quite a scare."

"I'm sorry." Dean said instantly feeling guilty.

"It's alright Dean, just never do it again." Jim gently admonished him with a smile. Then John gave Dean a wink assuring him that everything was okay with him as well. Dean smiled back at his father once again feeling safe in the world. John went to change his clothes while Sam kept a running discussion about what he'd been doing since Dean was in the hospital and when their 30 minutes was up Dean was ready to go to sleep again.

And everything was okay. Dean continued to get better and stronger every day for the next 7 days before the doctors decided to let the teenager loose. John and Jim maintained an eye on him despite growing protests that he no longer needed a babysitter. Even Sam hovered over him but Dean didn't mind his little brother's presence.

John started feeling restless again. His plans for his original hunt, the reason they were in Minnesota in the first place, suddenly didn't seem that important to him. No, now he was feeling restless for another reason. He had just come too close to losing his son and even though evil was still lurking about, John decided it was time to take a vacation. Dean's birthday was coming up so he decided to let Dean decide where they should head to next.

"Some place warm." Dean said immediately as soon as John asked. Both Jim and John laughed and quickly agreed.

"Some place warm it is." John said nodding. They were in Daytona Florida by the time Dean's birthday rolled around. Sam made Dean a lopsided cake which tasted slightly weird but Dean ate anyways cuz Sam made it especially for him. John gave Dean his very own journal, which surprised Dean, who was expecting a gun or ammo or something.

"Dad it's a journal." He said as he unwrapped it.

"I know son, it think it's about time you had one of your own. You can write about your versions of our hunts and you know, what ever personal stuff you want to write about."

"Thanks Dad." Dean said actually moved by his father's gift. John was pleased that Dean liked his present but he knew he had really gotten the best present of all…..his son.

**The End**


End file.
